


【双王】哨向paro捆绑play

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 开动前：@头像酷炫不  妹子的捆绑play点文，吃得开心w哨兵向导梗出没预警。（尊礼he的架空世/界）官方drama桑/拿篇梗&ooc出没预警。





	【双王】哨向paro捆绑play

**Author's Note:**

> 开动前：  
> 　　  @头像酷炫不  妹子的捆绑play点文，吃得开心w  
> 　　哨兵向导梗出没预警。（尊礼he的架空世/界）  
> 　　官方drama桑/拿篇梗&ooc出没预警。

　  
　　  
 宗像礼司是一名向导。  
  如果需要加上几个修饰词的话，那么他是一名强悍的，俊美的，未绑定的，高傲的向导。  
   自高中觉/醒开始，他就能够得心应手地控/制自己的精神图景，为自己构筑出坚/不/可/摧的屏障防御那些能淹没人的情绪。他深不可测的实力甚至能够帮助他在部分时候屏/蔽哨兵的费洛蒙。凭借超出常人的精神力储量与接近首席哨兵的体能，他顺利地接手了最优秀的哨兵向导战斗集/团之一--septer 4，全称东京法务局户籍科第四分室并担任室长。  
　 他被称为'青之王'，意为掌控理智，秩序，逻辑的冰雪王者。  
　 强大的力量，高岭之花的外表和习惯性的冷静让这24年里，他颈后那个象征结合与绑定关系的标记始终显出单身的白色。  
　  以上，是septer 4绝/密文件室里存放的，关于其首领的调/查资料。  
　 然而首领大人今天晚上过得可不算好。在出席完一场不可推拒的宴会之后，晕晕乎乎地去泡桑/拿的时候因为屏障的作用闻不到费洛蒙的味道而忘记了关注另外一个人的存在。  
　 如果他知道低热和晕眩是结合热的前兆，如果他知道吠舞罗的首领，与他相对的赤之王周防尊是一个同样未绑定且濒临精神崩溃极限的首席哨兵，那么他一定不会做出那些失常的举动。比如为了和赤王竞争而把开关调到最大之类的。  
　  可惜的是，虽然理智把结合欲/望压/制了数年，但本能这种东西，给它一瞬机会就会疯狂反扑啊。  
　　  
　　  
      ''呜啊...唔...周防...周防...慢，慢一点呃啊......！哈啊！''  
　　绝对没有人看见过这种样子的青王。  
　　他被自己那长得令/人/发/指的深蓝色制/服外套反绑了双手，从未离身的佩剑''天狼星''随意地扔在一边。可以说是完全没有抵/抗能力的，百年难遇的虚弱状态。  
　　 不知道是因为热气缭绕的桑/拿还是因为难以克制的羞耻，他被/迫赤/裸的身/体里渗出了淡粉红色。那么浅薄的颜色，遍布在修/长白净像白蛇一样的腰身上，也染满了白纸一般的雪背，让他整个人都散发着肉/欲诱/惑。  
　　  宗像礼司的下/半/身依然浸在温水里，随着规律的动作水波粼粼散开，不知道扰乱/了谁的视线。而上半身则被压/迫着伏/在岸边，胸口两颗被玩得发硬得娇/嫩/乳/头上还遗留着亮晶晶的水痕，现在则被摁压着与岸边冰冷的瓷砖磨蹭着，从乳/晕开始被玩/弄成了艳红色，看起来好可怜的样子。  
　　  可惜现在没有人心疼它们。  
　　  因为身后那个人依然在疯狂地抽/插。  
　　  与上半身略带色气的诱/惑不同，宗像的下/半/身即使在水里依然一片狼藉。  
　　  在他身后，赤焰的王者绷紧了肌肉，双眼通红，仿佛神/智绷断一样一只手紧紧/抓/住他被束缚起来的双手，另一只手钳制他的腰身。  
　　  随着''啪啪啪啪''的肉/体撞击声，周防尊操控着自己已经沾满了分不清来自于谁的黏/液的紫红色性/器，大开大合地凶狠操干被他绑住了的青王。  
　　  他的力道和速度与其说是人类，更像是发/情的雄兽正在使用蛮力征服属于他的高傲雌兽。他的阴/茎就像烧红的烙铁那样坚/硬，因为兴/奋和充/血而整/根都在轻微抽/动，隐约能够看见上面凸起的脉络。他挺动着有力的腰身，每一下都全/根没入，可是每次抽/出都不超过半根，根本不留下一丁点机会让被激烈摩擦的肠道恢复紧窒。  
　　   不用闭上眼睛，他就能够感觉到宗像的后/穴/壁/肉吮/吸着他的阴/茎，那么贴近不留一点缝隙。每次他挺/腰深入，穴/肉就被用/力撞开;而只要一向后抽/出，它们又讨好地收缩，不舍地箍紧棒身。  
　　    那么甘美，那么诱人的身/体，呼唤着他用/力，再用/力，毫不怜惜地深深/插/入到清贵的青之王身/体的最深处，捅穿他温热的肠道，操坏他淫/荡的后/穴，让他从平时只会说敬语和讽刺的嘴唇下迸发出哀求的呜咽，直到他脑袋里什么都想不到，所有注意力都必须集中在正在被侵犯的快乐上，直到他像之前的每一次一样甜腻地呻/吟祈求着他的哨兵的仁慈，让他得到高/潮。  
　　    对，必须这么做。周防尊把视线投向宗像礼司的后颈。包裹/着第五椎骨的雪白皮肉上，那个代/表结合情况的标记在他第一次射/精在青王体/内的时候就被染成了艳红色，就像此时他心脏里的烈火一样熊熊燃/烧着。  
　　     鲜活的印记，诱/惑着他压抑不住突然冒出来的食欲，张/开嘴咬了上去。  
　　     他听见宗像发出一声受惊的喘息，脖子僵硬地不敢动，但身/体却因为标记处被毫不留情咬噬时费洛蒙交融而拼命发/抖，后面一圈肠肉更是激动地咬紧了滚/烫的性具。  
　　     他的印记，他的人，专属于他的向导。  
　　     只是这么想着都觉得心里被溢满了温柔。  
　　     这是自十束多多良离去之后，第一次有的满足感受。  
　　     周防尊难得恢复了一点理智，低头下来的时候看见宗像的后/穴已经被刚才肆无忌惮的操/弄生生磨肿了。他退后一点，把阴/茎自那个艳红的小/洞里抽/出，一边轻轻套/弄着，一边肆无忌惮地欣赏它颤/抖着想要并拢阻挡水流进入，却因为刚才的过分开拓而不得不收成一个小孔，透/明偏白色的精/液和肠液混杂在一起在它自发的收缩吞吐间被排/出体外，一丝一缕地融化在泉水里。  
　　     面前的人还不安份。他已经被/操得有点神/智恍惚，骤然失去了充实感还奇怪地晃动着腰身，上身早已经难耐地在岸边蹭来蹭去，像一条扭/动着的美/女蛇。如果不是因为双手被牢牢困在背后，他大概早已经伸手去自/渎，去关怀他今/晚同样备受煎熬和刺/激的前方了。  
　　     被反绑的双手不安地挣动着，宗像抗/议地回过头，因为没有眼镜而眯起水雾朦胧的眼眸看向周防，口里同样无意识吐出含含糊糊的不满。  
　　     那种不自知的诱/惑姿态淫/靡得让人下腹疼痛。  
　　     周防尊可以发誓，假如让任何普通哨兵看到这个场面，就算屏/蔽掉因为情/欲勃/发而比花茶里的蜂蜜更甜美的费洛蒙，也能够让他们轻易勃/起，满脑子都是进入这个人的身/体。这样勾人的向导，就算放在同为向导的男人面前，或许也会引动他们想要上前一逞兽/欲吧？  
　　     本来是开在雪山之巅的花朵，拥有足以吓退绝大多数人的实力。成熟之后被采摘了，就会发现原来还是一个能够诱/惑人心的尤物。这个时候，折辱他，磨灭他的自尊让他跪在地上和把他抱在手里捧在心里疼爱的欲/望同样强烈。  
　　     周防尊很高兴得到他的人是自己。至少他们两个曾经是势均力敌的对手，也应该同样能够成为天作之合的搭档。全天下只有这个人有资格和他并肩而立，而现在他不想废脑子去想天下人。他只想好好疼爱这个被累惨了的向导，然后抱他回去睡觉，结束因为接收到过多负/面情绪而不得不整夜抽烟夜不能寐的晚上。  
　　    ''唔，你干什...啊啊啊啊啊！住，住手！不可以，不要，啊，一直，撞，嗯，那里！''  
　　    身后那个野蛮人像受了什么刺/激一样猛然又把阴/茎插/入刚刚勉强得以喘息的后/穴，再一次把它填充得满满当当。这一次他虽然没有再像刚才那样凶狠地往里顶入，却找准了肠壁内部大概第二指节处那个突起的小圆点。  
　　     明明平时是个粗犷的家伙，在这种地方却仿佛有无尽的耐心。他每一下挺/腰都幅度很大，务求每一次都让龟/头不偏不倚地撞击在宗像的前列腺上。从那个不起眼的小点开始，电流般甘美的快/感向全身扩散。宗像被鞭/子一样抽/打在尾椎上的快乐逼/迫得神/智全无，嘴巴张/开只是为了喘息和叫/床，身/体酥/软得像是不属于自己。  
           他在迷蒙里抬头，看见岸上两只动物精神体正在互相交/缠。拥有棕红色毛发的威/武雄狮正在喜孜孜地舔毛。在他胸口的毛发前趴着一只黑猫，懒懒地抬起爪子有一下每一下地蹭脸。不过更多的时间，则是调/戏般挠狮子一下，然后警惕慵懒的狮子会不会突然回击。  
　　      宗像看着看着，不知道为什么想笑。  
　　      精神体是最诚实的反应，与哨兵向导的精神图景息息相关，什么想法都瞒不过它们。  
　　      这样看来，自欺欺人已经没有/意义了。既然已经绑定，就放开享受好了。反正这样做也不是不舒服...  
　　      宗像在迷迷糊糊里这么想着，干脆转过头对周防尊说：''吻我。''  
　　      周防当下毫不客气地攫取了他甜美的双/唇，一鼓作气推开他的牙关，舌/尖冲进他的口腔，对准牙龈和上下壁扫/荡，吮/吸味蕾的动作几乎可以称得上凶狠。哨兵的领地意识此时全盘爆发，周防用舌/尖榨干了宗像口腔里的唾液，又把带着自己气味的液/体渡进他喉/咙，占有性地用/力咬了他舌/尖几口，才慢慢不甘地退回自己的地盘。  
             宗像礼司并不是一个注重情/欲的人。对于亲/吻的技巧当然更是一窍不通。被仁慈地释放之后他只能大口呼吸着，努力平复过快的心跳。然而周防像存心折磨一样挥舞着肉/棒碾轧他的前列腺，每次都是短暂地退出一下，然后迅速撞回原位，挤/压那块瑟缩的软/肉，逼/迫着肠道一次比一次更紧致地包裹/住灼/热的肉块，否则就以强烈到令人浑身酥软的快/感和肠道被强硬撑开的胀痛作为惩罚。  
            宗像感知到身/体/内部正在迎来一波又一波情/欲的浪潮，越来越高，似乎就快要送他抵达浪尖。可是意识里总是缺少了什么。前面寂寞得发凉，后方却热烈得想要融化。他忍不住呻/吟着祈求：''啊...解...开我，让我射...''  
          周防尊从没有像此刻一样自豪于首席哨兵拥有的敏锐五感。自从两个人绑定之后他的感知触丝就只缠绕在这个人身上，眼里心里都是这个人。他通/过宗像身/体反射性的轻微抽/搐和间歇性收紧的肠道推断出他已经快要射/精。不知道为什么，他突然想要看到这个人更多不同的模样。于是弯下腰咬了咬被缚住的手腕，下/身暗示性节奏分明地一下一下顶/弄着他，慵懒恶意一笑：''啧，宗像，我想看你就这样射。''  
         宗像礼司认命地开始调整呼吸。这样被绑住而无法抚/慰自己也无法反/抗，只能够被强/势占有的姿态莫名地让他有些兴/奋。周防的要求更让他常年清冷的身/体燃/烧起烈火。他闭上眼睛，伏低腰身配合周防的进犯，想像有无数的知觉触丝从肠壁里延伸出来，细细密密地包裹/住周防粗/大的阴/茎，亲/吻着它，感受着它，描绘出它每一寸的形状...周防的性/器上也伸出同样无形的触丝，戏/弄着被摩擦得湿/热温/软的肠壁...它们纠缠在一起，再也不分彼此... ...  
           宗像觉得每一秒种都好像变缓慢了。大脑晕眩着，身/体仿佛在火焰里炙烤。整个交/合处都一片火/热，分不清楚是高温/的性/器还是灼烧的肠壁。水流不断被带入又不断被活/塞运/动推出，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不间断地回响着，似乎要提醒两人水下此时的激烈程度。  
              在最终的快/感来临之前，周防尊忍不住咬住宗像的耳朵，充满占有欲地把它舔红了说：''宗像...说你不会离开我。''  
　　         宗像礼司回头，闭上长长的眼睫，抬起头在周防紧抿的唇角轻轻一吻，唇角勾起一抹高傲的笑意，低声说：''阁下真是啰嗦。我的意志绝不会被动/摇。''  
    
             他知道周防尊为什么这样说。  
　　        在调/查中他看见过，赤之王年轻时曾有一个温柔活泼的向导。他是唯一能够及时疏导赤之王的暴躁的人。  
　　        可惜的是，他们当时并没有产生结合热。大概是因为彼此力量差距太大而导致的不匹配，赤王始终没有与那个名为十束多多良的向导绑定。又或者他只是在等两个人都长大也说不定，  
　　        但事实是，虽然觉/醒了但自身实力太差的向导始终无法很好地自我保护，尤其是他还是一位能够对首席哨兵产生深重影响的人。最终十束多多良抗击不住铺天盖地的负/面情绪，精神图景崩溃而没有察觉到杀手存在，被一颗子/弹轻易结束了一生。  
　　        这大概也就是为什么八年间周防尊的力量几乎逼近崩溃，但却始终抗拒向导的接近的原因。  
　　        感受到来自宗像的安抚与确定，周防尊终于安下心来。  
　　        这个人不是多多良。他很强，而且总是冷静从容。他的力量足够保护好自己，甚至为别人张/开屏障。周防早就发现自进入桑/拿房开始，原本困扰他的负/面情/欲统统被一面看不见的墙壁所抵挡，里面剩下的只有舒适到要睡着的温暖宁静。  
　　        周防好像还想说什么。但已经来不及了。在下/身发狠地几下抽/动后，高/潮的白光淹没了他。同时，宗像的身/体猛然一僵，与他几乎同时开始射/精。  
　　  
　　  
           说实话，宗像礼司从头到尾都没弄明白这个莫名其妙的晚上是怎么发生的。原本决心要单身的他怎么就被迫和一个粗鲁野蛮，大脑里长满肌肉的哨兵绑定了。  
　　      他不过是像平常一样，参加完酒席之后去泡个桑/拿解乏去酒气而已。谁知道路上就开始感觉全身略微发/热。本来以为是酒力所致，却在看见同样坐在桑/拿房里的赤之王时开始加速燃/烧。  
　　       一开始的时候还并不明显，或者与周防无意义的斗嘴转移了他的心思。但当后来好胜心强地打开了桑/拿房热气开关并开到最大之后，宗像就渐渐发现事情有些不对劲了。  
　　       首先是周防尊的眼神太亮了。虽然是有着火焰燃/烧般的红发和引人注目的金瞳，但他平时总是懒懒散散的，总像是没睡够的样子。然而现在，周防的眼神里却像在闪着锐利的光。如果非要形容的话，更像是野兽即将扑食前的跃跃欲试。看着那双闪耀的金瞳，宗像不知道为什么气势又一瞬间落入下风，全身汗毛都竖/立起来了，像一只被猛兽盯上无路可逃的...猎物。  
　　       其次是那种热度从大脑开始像全身扩散。桑/拿的热气也做了助力，加速蒸干/他身/体里的水分。从皮肤开始，到肌肉，到组/织膜，到骨骼，好像没有一处不在灼烧。在心里有一个蠢/蠢/欲/动的声音，像被蛊惑被控/制了一样慢慢浮现。  
　　       宗像竟然觉得周防这种样子实在很好看。结实且富含爆发力的肌肉，似笑非笑的英挺面孔，目光不受控/制地扫过他的胸肌腹肌大/腿臀/部，感觉...很像扑上去。就像有个声音在说，这是个强大的雄性，能够带来满足，悦乐和依靠。  
　　       越来越热了，而且隐约有些烦躁。身/体很空虚，像在呼唤着想要得到什么，比如一个热/烫坚/硬的东西的进入......宗像一边走神想着，一边无自觉地伸出舌/头舔/了舔嘴唇，试图给它一点儿润/滑。  
　　       于是周防彻底被点燃了。  
　　       他红着眼扑过来，一口咬住宗像的两片软/肉就再不松口。舌/头急切而又毫无章法地向口腔/内部突进，双手用/力地扣住宗像礼司的腰部，断绝他逃离的可能。  
　　      宗像觉得自己的大脑昏昏沉沉的，但一股浓郁的强/势费洛蒙气味接近之后，他全身就更热了。大脑里的理智早已经烟消云散，他一边和周防互相撕咬，不，接/吻，一边同样把手抚上周防尊锻炼良好的身/体上。  
　　      等到周防尊好不容易舍得放开宗像美好的唇/舌，就感觉到...一双手正停留在他屁/股上，并且试图往里伸。同时，宗像神/智昏沉地在他身上上下蹭动，以此缓解下腹部的火/热。  
　　      虽然这样也挺性/感挺美好的，但那双胆大包天的手却一点都不安份地想要进入呢。  
　　      于是他毫不犹豫地卷起青王的衣服用/力绑住了他的双手，然后抬高他的屁/股，以一种''这种胆大妄为的向导需要来自哨兵的惩罚''的念头决定给宗像一场难以忘怀的捆绑play，让他深刻地记得这教训，以后再也不敢犯。  
　　      据说从那以后，双王同/居的床头柜上就多了一副手铐，而且因为使用太多而很快就被磨损了。  
　　    


End file.
